Ura's Mercenaries
|name = Ura's Mercenaries|kanji = 裏の傭兵|romaji = Ura No Youjei|symbol = |master = Ura Fulgur (1st) Guy Zoa (2nd)|s-class mages = Sei Isdeth Jin Lowell|type = Legal Mercenary Guild|location = Border of Fiore and Seven}} Once an independent guild. Ura's Mercenaries has now been recognized as a legal guild under the eyes of the council, thanks to the actions of the guild, under the supervision of it's previous Guild Master Ura Fulgur and the continued actions of the guild, under its new master Guy Zoa. The guild works to keep all of Earth Land safe, with one of their main objectives in doing so is hunting down the Dark Guild Phoenix Rising. Though, time has beckoned change, the guild stays true to their belief of giving anyone and everyone a second chance. Anyone and Everyone is welcomed to join the guild despite their upbringing or the choices they have made. While they are a legal guild now and must respect the rules of the council, they much operate like they did during their independent days only relying on themselves and following the rules of the guild above all else. They do hunt down Dark Guilds, though that is largely do to the results of their missions, since they accept jobs from all over the world, which sometimes requires them to go toe to toe with well known Dark Guilds. This resulted in them becoming well known for taking down dark guilds. Ura, made it a point to never back down from their convictions, even if the world turns on them. Being an honorary member of the Toveri Alliance, Ura knew that despite achieving legal status, He would not fully join the alliance, since the actions of the guild can sometimes become questionable or even frowned upon and would not be able to completely follow everything the alliance stands for. This belief has been carried on by the second guild master Guy, who has also decided to not only not fully join the alliance, but keep them in the dark about the absence of Ura and the new formation of the faux dark guild, Shadow Society which has every intention of stopping the nefarious King. Maya One of the first members of the guild and close friend of Ura. Although young, Maya has taken on the role of managing the guild, which gives her responsibilities and authority like that of the guild master. She makes sure the guild runs smoothly and takes care of any problems that might occur, during the guild masters absence. Location and Facilities The guild is located at the border of Fiore and Seven, near the train tracks. Which actually, the train having a scheduled stop being near the guild. This is where most of the visitors come from. The guild can be seen from far away, as the massive building sits atop a beautiful lush meadow with only green surrounding it for miles and miles, though when looking towards the back of the guild, one can see the massive mountains, that is actually used by the guild as well. Once, near the guild, the scent of nature takes over. The breeze surrounding the guild, carries the bounties of the massive mountains to the back, Carrying the smell of wild flowers and natural springs. The building is actually quite large and houses many comadities since the location of the guild also serves as an Inn and Diner. The main building is the location of the Inn, since its capable of accomidating quite a large number of people. The first floor being the diner, which is run by Zaine Vesta, who is not only a member of the guild, but he doubles as the cook for the diner. This is also where the front desk, run by Maya is located, being the first thing anyone sees as they enter the building. In the first floor, the Job Board is also located for anyone to see ranging from E to B jobs. This is do to the fact that the guild allows for outside mages to take on jobs given to the guild, so long as a small fee is paid. This of course only allowed after approval of the guild master or Maya and for the more dangerous jobs, only if an actual member of the guild goes along. The only jobs not given to the public is those ranging from A to S class jobs. Those are strictly for members only and are located in the members building to the left of the main building. For the second floor. This is where the rooms are located. capable of housing over 75 guests comfortably. The guild has many personal employed to ensure the best possible experience during their stay. This is also the location of the large bath, were people can come and relax when ever they please. On the roof of the building, the massive pool can be found allowing for recreational time as well as a perfect view to the mountains in the distance as well as the beautiful green meadow surrounding the guild To the left of the main building, is the living quarters of the guild members. Only accessible by the guild members and no one else. This is also the location of another job board that is designated for guild members only, unless the guild master says otherwise. Underneath this building, the library can be found. This is where all records of all jobs and personal information of each member is kept. Though the library is free use to anyone, the personal info can only be accessed by a special key under the possession of the guild master. Their are multiple ways to enter the libray, one being through a stair case inside the main buildin, the other from a stair case outside the members building. some facilities of the guild, located in the mountains include a small house that is located near the base of the mountain. The house is surrounded by beautiful trees, lush green bushes and all the wild life said to inhabit the mountain. From the house many different paths branch out leading towards the mountain. The guild mostly use the house as a means to rest when out doing their daily training.The Guild also has many areas scattered around the mountain designated as sparring arenas that they use as a means to improve among themselves, while also using all that the mountains have to offer as a part of their training regimen, Basically Using nature as their medium to hone their skills. The house and arena's are only open to members of the guild, unless the master says otherwise. Near the middle of the mountains is a small lake, that the guild uses for recreational purposes like swimming,parties or even training or relaxing. Ura built a small cottage that is at the lake that they use quite often as many members love going to the lake for relaxation purposes. Especially because of the clear view of the sky, the fresh air, bountiful fish in the lake they use for food, but what everyone loves the most is when night falls. The sceneray seems to be that of a fairy tale. The beautiful stars brilliantly light up the sky, while the lake itself seems shine and mirror the brilliant stars. Almost like if you could reach down into the water and grab a them. History The guild was formed in the year x793, which at the time it had only three members that being Ura, Maya and Sei. While small in numbers, the guild building and it's other facilities were rather large. Capable of accommodating more than 100+ people. During the beginning the guild was but a mere mercenary guild that got by do to the guild masters previous connections allowing the three members to take on missions that were not only dangerous, but were quite generous with the reward money. This allowed the guild to get by, for quite awhile. So much so, Ura began to hire help with maintaining the new Diner and Inn he established using the main guild building as the location. Since his guild saw many visitors do to the train that passes by the guild, having a scheduled stop nearby. Everything was going smoothly and even more so, when a traveling mage decided to stop by. Zaine Vesta, who was friends with Ura made his way to the guild, having been invited prior to his visit. Ura, not only offered him a chance to be a guild member, but to also oversee the diner as the head chef. Members Honorary Members Though these members are not officialy of the guild, they are considered to be so and a big part of their family. Though they are not eligible to partake in the S-class trials of the guild, with the exception of Zero who is part of the Isdeth family that protects the location of the trials. Theia Zhulong and Albina: 'Theia and Albina were once members of the Mercenaries, but only for a brief time as Theia was asked by Aether Cade who is master of Dragon Gunfire to join their guild remembering their potential during the war against Shattered Dusk. Though a little hesitant at first, Theia and Albina joined their ranks and have even risen to become S-class in the guild. 'Zero Isdeth: '''Zero has known Ura, for a really long time as their paths crossed very early in their lifes, which started out as a fight, but quickly became friends. Zero has been asked to join the guild several times and more so because his own wife is part of the guild, but Zero has decided to remain in Koma Inu despite the fact. Though Zero has been given a temporary guild mark on his back that allows the use of the guild spell, '''The Mercenaries Oath. Hyuga XIII: Greed: Guild Spells '''Last Hope: '''This spell is a Light based, advanced spell with great destructive power. With it's only flaw, being that it only targets one object. This light spell essentially absorbs all light in the surrounding area in just a few moments. This causes the immediate area to turn pitch black, with the exception of the small condensed light sphere where the light amassed. '''Mercenaries Oath: '''This spell is a link of magic between all members, who have the guild mark or who have been granted a temporary mark just like Zero Isdeth who is an honorary member of the guild. The way this spell works is by pooling everyones magic through a magical link, that grants all members an incredible boost physically and magically and even has an amazing regenerative property that makes it look like almost all wounds heal instantly. This spell distributes the collected magic evenly or should the caster choose, he can pick a target to give all the benefits of this magic. Essentially allowing the possibility of a weak member to gain the power close to that of wizard saints. Though rather large, this spell does have a limited range, as members from across the country won't gain this boost. At the moment, only two people have the ability to cast this magic, that being Guy Zoa the new guild master and Sei isdeth, an S-class mage. Synopsis The Long Awaited Promise Fulfilled: Black Flames vs Radiant Light